All the Right Moves
by Azusasexual
Summary: Kid wants to fix Chrona's symmetry once and for all. However, when Chrona points out something important about symmetry, the Grim Reaper is turned on... -ChroKid oneshot-


All the Right Moves

Lo and behold, my first make-out fanfic. . This will have to do until I finish the next chapter of The Camping Trip.

There may be times when I screw up, but I'm human, so no scowling because THIS IS MY STORY, AND YOU AREN'T PART OF IT. O_o Enjoy! :)

This story's from Death the Kid's PoV.

KidXChrona

Soul Eater belongs to Atsushi Okubo.

* * *

What I couldn't get off of my mind was his hair. One moment, each single hair is in its perfect place, making it unbelievably symmetrical. The next, at least one measly hair is out of place, making everything else disgusting. I happened to find myself distracted by this great catastrophe during class. Sometimes, I even leave class early on my own accord to distract myself with a balanced display. It finally came to a point where I had to settle matters once and for all.

When class was dismissed, I peered down at Chrona. He didn't appear to be leaving his seat. This was my chance.

As I merely straightened my papers into a neat, symmetrical stack for the eighth time, I heard Liz ask me, "Hey, you coming, Kid?"

Placing my mental ruler against my stack of papers, I replied, "Nah, I have more important matters to intend to. You and Patty go attend to your nails or whatever it is you women do."

Patty giggled as an irritated Liz said, "Okay…?" As they left, I had remembered something.

"Don't forget to use the right color for the right fingernails!" I called as loud as I could so they could hear my warning. I'm sure that they had received my words.

Anyhow, I had to get back to business. By the time the classroom had emptied, Chrona was still sitting in his seat. He was writing something on a piece of paper.

Carefully placing my beautiful stack upon my desk, I stood from my seat and traveled down the rows of desks and over a few seats until I stood in front of him.

Chrona slightly raised his head, yet he kept his eyes on his paper, as he stated, "M-Maka said I shouldn't write in the dark. It's bad for my eyes." I was confused at first. "Could you move please?" Oh, he was referring to my shadow being in the way. I moved, but only to walk to the end of the row so I could get behind the row's desk. As I reached the end, Chrona continued to blabber, "Maka says I should write a poem whenever I feel upset. I always do, so I've been writing all day. I should have been paying attention during the teacher's lectures, but I wasn't—" Before he finished his sentence, I approached him. Chrona then stopped writing to look up at me. "Yes?" he asked.

One, two… Three hairs out of place.

"Don't move," I commanded as I proceeded to turn Chrona's head so his face could face directly at me.

Apparently, he took this as a threat.

Chrona fell back out of his seat and collided with the floor. Two more hairs went out of place. As I warned him again, approaching him, he backed up into another chair. Three other strands of hair went out of place. I had to stop this calamity!

"I said hold still!" I nearly shouted as I hovered over Chrona, pretty much slapping his cheeks so his head couldn't even twitch. When I was sure that he wouldn't move drastically, I took one hand and proceeded to put the pieces of hairs back in place.

"Uh-oh," Chrona continued to mutter to himself, "Kid's messing with my hair. What do I do? I don't know how to deal with people that touch my hair. I just don't know how to deal with it!" During his panic attack, his eyes were rolling around, sometimes going to two different corners. Man, that ruined the symmetry a bit more… Okay, a lot.

"Chrona!" I shouted. He froze and just stared at me with wide eyes. I sighed, "The point of staying still is so I can do this easily without any distractions."

A moment later, Chrona asked, "What are you doing to me?"

"I'm fixing your hair," I answered, trying to focus on my main task.

"Why?" Chrona questioned me.

"Because your asymmetry bothers me," I replied. I took out my ruler (the physical one; not the mental one) to make sure that the hair on the right was the same distance away from the center of the forehead as the hair on the left.

Chrona looked down, almost mumbling, "But hair moves all the time. How would you keep it all in place?"

I froze. He had a point there.

I tried to think of any possible ways of how I could keep the hair in place, but every assumption that I came up with ended up with a tragic end.

He got me. I was attracted by it.

After a minute, I peered down at Chrona, who seemed to be less tense, and smirked. "Well then, I guess I have to fix your hair every time I see you."

"Oh…?" Chrona said bluntly. As he said that, a single strand of hair swooned down his face by six inches. He noticed it, as did I, but it didn't have my attention.

With my smug look staying in place, I leaned towards the creature under my body.

Chrona began to wiggle under me, blabbering, "Oh no, he's getting closer. He doesn't have a weapon, so what do I do? I don't know how to deal with this—"

I interrupted him once again, but not by my words. As my eyelids closed, my lips pushed against his. It wasn't until a few seconds later when I realized what I had done. Opening my eyes, I retreated away from Chrona's face by eight inches.

_What did I do?_ I questioned myself. _More importantly, what do I do now?__Do I just get up and leave? Do I stay here?_

"You're turning into a tomato," Chrona suddenly interrupted my thoughts. As I encrypted his words, I shook my flushed face. "Can I leave now?" he asked me, glaring at something that was 45 degrees to his right. He seemed… uninterested…? That… That witch spawn!

"No, you can't," I answered, almost in a grunt. "A Grim Reaper is never finished until he succeeds!" Succeed in what? Getting Chrona to like me?

As though I was possessed, I smacked my lips against his once again. I kept one eye slightly open to see Chrona's reaction. He was still glaring into space! Triggered by my feeling, I accidentally bit his lower lip.

"Ow!" he called, looking at me. "That hurt!"

My response to this wasn't what I expected myself to do. With my smug face sinking back in, I murmured, "Where?" Then, I lightly nibbled on his lower lip.

"H-hey, stop that!" Chrona whined. I slightly opened one eye. It could just be my imagination, but his cheeks seemed to be a light rose color.

To turn things up a notch, and to shut him up, I slid my tongue into his mouth. I opened my eye once again.

Jackpot.

Chrona's eyes were wide open. His whole face was crimson red.

I closed my eye so I could enjoy the moment. Sliding one hand under his neck, I slightly raised Chrona's head closer to mine so my tongue could explore more of his mouth. Then, what happened next was unexpected. Slowly, Chrona slid his own tongue into my mouth. Slightly surprised, I opened my eyes to look at him. His eyes were closed, yet his face was still flushed and he still had a nervous look on his face. Closing my eyes once more, I continued to explore his mouth.

Chrona seemed to be mimicking my moves. I'm sure that he got the better pleasure of the kiss. Saliva seeped off of our tongues and rolled down Chrona's face every other moment or so. I was surely surprised that he wasn't even complaining. Eventually, Chrona started getting into it. As he became more skilled with his tongue, he locked his arms around my neck and his legs around my hips.

After what seemed to be a while, I was the one that pulled back. I opened my eyes. Chrona's bangs were severely scattered all around his hairline. Saliva covered half of his face. A symmetric image completely ruined by my touch.

Then again, it was the most beautiful thing that I've ever seen.

Taking deep breaths, I smirked as I said, "See? A Grim Reaper never fails."

After several minutes of our exhausted breaths colliding with one another, a voice echoed through the whole classroom—

"Hey, Chrona! You in here?"

Reality hit me. If I was found in this position, I might endure the worst "Maka-chop" that was ever in existence.

I immediately crawled off of Chrona, harshly whispering, "Act natural!"

If only the definition of natural was to sit there, hugging your legs, and look all gloomy with saliva dripping from your face…


End file.
